1) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to floor beam supports and, more particularly, to apparatus, systems, and methods for supporting floor beams and providing a current return network and grounding within a structure.
2) Description of Related Art
The floor of an aircraft is typically built up from a series of spaced apart transverse floor beams that span across oval hoop frames to form the structural framework for the aircraft fuselage. The floor beams are usually aluminum and are individually attached with fasteners at each end to the hoop frames via a lap joint. The joint formed between the floor beam and the hoop frame bears the transverse and shear loads applied to the floor beam. Loads applied in the fore and aft direction are bore by longitudinal shear trusses between the floor and the fuselage wall.
Current techniques for joining the floor beams and hoop frames require precise installation of mate-drilled holes between the floor beams and the hoop frames to ensure proper hole alignment for the fasteners. Once the floor beams are installed, the individual components comprising the floor assembly (e.g., seat tracks, floor panels, etc.) are subsequently attached to the floor beams. Future aircraft are moving away from aluminum to lightweight materials, such as composite materials. The use of composite material creates unique design, integration, and assembly issues that would normally not be problematic with respect to metallic materials.
In particular, composite materials present issues with respect to current return networks and grounding. Aircraft require means for conducting electricity both for current load and current return. Current loads are transferred through insulated electrical cables and wiring, wherein current returns and grounding are typically transferred through the aircraft metallic structure which provides low resistance conductive current paths for electrical grounding connections. However, composite materials typically have poor electrical conductivity and, therefore, require the installation of secondary metallic structures for current grounding and return network.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an assembly, a system, and a method for supporting floor beams within a structure. In addition, it would be advantageous to provide an improved assembly, a system, and a method for supporting floor beams within a structure that provide adequate grounding and current return networks. Moreover, it would be further advantageous to provide an assembly, a system, and a method for more effectively supporting floor beams within a structure using composite materials.